


It Be Like That Sometimes

by Wheelies4urfeelies



Series: Stupid Shenanigans [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’ll tag more as stuff goes on, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Frustration, Sloppy Makeouts, don’t take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelies4urfeelies/pseuds/Wheelies4urfeelies
Summary: Ch. 1- Betty was playing a dangerous game, but defeat sure as hell wasn’t an option, and Karasu refused to yield.Ch. 2- King never would have thought that he’d ever get stuck into a political marriage, with the enemy, no less. His soon-to-be wife was just as displeased as him, so perhaps there could have been a compromise.Ch. 3- Despite usually hating each other, Sanji and Zoro still shared a few things in common. Of course, friendly behavior only happened away from everyone else.Ch. 4- She had a distinguishable scent to her, that of gunpowder, alcohol, cigarette smoke, shitty perfume, and blood. She possessed such charm in  so many ways that Vito felt something along the likes of love spark for the Charlotte daughter.Ch. 5- Her first Impression of him wasn’t exactly the best, to say the least, but perhaps a second impression would be enough to compensate for past mistakes.Ch. 6- Violet hated Doflamingo with every fiber of her being, and there wasn’t much else to be said. Coincidentally, his feelings for her were the polar opposite.





	1. Belligerent Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, characters that have barely any interaction? Better ship them! Anyway, this little series of one-shots is a way for me to take a break from First Name Basis, and try to get back some creative energy. I also needed a bit of practice writing smut and belligerent sexual tension. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll do more with these people in the future, they’re kinda fun to write about.
> 
> (Half of these include the Charlotte ppl, simply because I find them to be my shipping go-to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It becomes a problem when you start looking at two characters with no correlation once so ever and immediately think: Time to ship these fuckers.

She glared up at him with furrowed brows, her red sunglasses tilted on the bridge of her nose, fully exposing her mint colored eyes. He stared right into them, and felt such a strong anger radiating from the woman. 

Karasu shifted in his spot, unsure if he should say anything to his comrade. 

“...what?” He muttered, his calm blue eyes meeting hers. 

“You’ve been a real jackass lately,” she spat, crossing her arms over her semi bare chest. 

The statement came as somewhat of a surprise to him, and he could only stand there, confused as to what she meant by that. 

“How...?” He trailed off, his voice wavering a bit. 

Betty scoffed, and bit the end of her cigarette violently, keeping her steely gaze. 

“You’ve been ignoring me, and it’s really starting to piss me off,” she replied, blowing out a plume of smoke. 

Karasu felt his eye twitch at her answer, and grit his teeth through his mask in annoyance. She was somehow achieving a level of petty he didn’t know existed. 

“How melodramatic can you be..?” he grumbled, pitching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

Betty’s lips curled in displeasure, and she took a few steps forward, reaching up to grab him by his cravat. He let out a grunt as he was yanked down to her level, the only thing keeping their faces from touching being Karasu’s beak like mask. 

“I don’t like being ignored, Karasu, especially by you,” she muttered, keeping her glare. 

He felt his own lips curl beneath his mask, and let out another grunt as her gloved hand brushed against his chest. 

She moved her face closer to his, keeping her head at an angle as to evade the pointed end of his mask. 

“Why don’t you give me some attention?” Betty whispered, her crimson lips brushing the lobe of his ear. 

Karasu felt the tension grow below his abdomen, and groaned in response, placing a hand on her shoulder. He then shoved her away almost desperately, heading for the door. 

“Piss off...” he mumbled, pushing past her. 

She grit her teeth and grabbed his forearm, effectively pulling him back a little. 

“Stop being a bastard!” She exclaimed, keeping her iron grip on his wrist. 

He craned his neck to look down at her, his eyes showing aggravation. Betty took a few more steps closer in an attempt to snake her arms around his neck, but Karasu pulled back again, furrowing his brows in annoyance. 

“We have an assignment to complete, get your act together,” he said, scowling behind his bronze rimmed mask. 

Betty scoffed and put her sunglasses back into place, concealing her mint colored eyes. 

“Such a jackass...” she muttered. 

Karasu felt a vein pop from the side of his head, and he muttered something inaudible under his breath in response as he exited the room.

 

—

 

The ship wasn’t exactly the most grand he had seen, but it would suffice in taking them to their destination. 

Karasu sat on the railing of the ship, gazing out into the vast ocean. He found comfort in the silence, and relished it after his unpleasant confrontation from earlier. This was the break he needed. 

A high pitched voice pulled Karasu from his thoughts, and he turned back to see his mink comrade Lindbergh, hopping towards him. 

“Heyo, Karasu,” the cat greeted, plopping down next to him. 

“Hello...” the man replied, giving a small wave. 

Lindbergh shifted in his spot, and glanced up at Karaso with a somewhat smug grin on his face.

“She’s really pissed at you,” he chuckled. 

Karasu groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temples. 

“Did she go off and bitch about it?” He grumbled, glancing down at Lindbergh. 

“Yes, in quite a dramatic way too,” the mink continued, giving Karasu a playful punch on the shoulder. 

The man scoffed and rolled his eyes, already hearing Betty’s aggravating voice ring in his ears.

“Apparently you’ve been ignoring her, and it isn’t sitting too well,” Lindbergh said, turning his head to the ocean. 

Karasu let out a disgruntled sigh, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He could lie all he wanted to, and pretend he was unaware of his negligence in giving Betty the attention she craved. But it was getting harder and harder as time went on. 

She saw his outburst, and the frustration he showed when she had confronted him about it. Betty knew damn well about his diversion tactic, and was persistent enough to keep on trying to break past it. 

He was practically bursting at the seams, just barley holding back the urges he had locked deep inside of him. Every soft whisper, every gentle touch, and every inch of bare skin was pulling him closer to the edge. 

Karasu couldn’t hold it back much longer. 

“She’s probably going to keep pestering you, maybe it’s about time for some closure, eh?” Lindbergh’s voice intruded, pulling the masked man from his thoughts once again. 

Karasu could tell that Lindbergh had winked under those thick goggles, and he scoffed in response.

“No...” Karasu muttered. 

Lindbergh sighed, hopping off of the railing. 

“You’re going to break soon, Karasu, I’d advise you to just give in at this point,” the cat mink said, giving a shrug. 

You’re going to break. 

~~

Karasu slumped down in the chair of his desk, letting out a tired groan. His brain was pounding against his skull, and he couldn’t make it go away. 

Whilst rubbing his eyes, he heard a small knock at the door of his cabin. It then creaked open to reveal someone familiar, who held quite a dissatisfied look on her face. 

“Get out,” he grumbled. 

She ignored his complaint, closing the door behind her and walked closer to him. Karasu glared at her, and she stopped at the opposite end of the desk, leaning against it slightly. 

“Rude,” she replied. 

“Go bother Lindbergh,” he said, rubbing a thumb over the corner of his eye. 

“He’s busy,” she retorted. 

“Oh, so when he’s busy, you respect his wishes to leave him be, but when I ask for ten minutes of peace and quiet, you want to stage an uprising?” Karasu replied almost hysterically, slamming his hands down on the desk. 

Betty flicked down her glasses halfway, showing off her mint colored eyes that held the same anger and frustration from before. 

“I came to see you and no one else, so you aren’t getting a damn bit of peace and quiet until I’m done here,” she shot back. 

Karasu slouched even farther into his chair, glaring up at the woman. She maneuvered her way around the desk and stopped right in front of him, placing her hands on her hips. 

“How about you stop being a prick?” She said, tossing her sunglasses to the side. 

He scoffed again, keeping his glare. 

“How about-“ he started, but was abruptly cut off. 

Unexpectedly, Betty sat right down in his lap, causing him to jerk back in surprise. She laughed at his reaction, giving a smug look. 

“Get off,” he muttered, attempting to push her away. 

She locked her arms around his neck, her smug look not changing in the slightest. 

“Make me,” she laughed, pressing her chest against his own. 

For a moment his hands lingered over her hips, unsure of what to do, he tried to pull away, but Betty continued to close the space between them. He then suddenly felt her hand run over the straps of his mask. 

“Stop,” He warned, grabbing her wrist. 

She gave huff of annoyance and suddenly began to grind her hips against his, moving in a methodical manner. He grit his teeth, keeping an aroused groan from escaping his throat. Betty grinned in triumph, and kept on pressing her weight into him, soon he finally let out a strained breath escape his lips. 

“Ugh...” He muttered. 

Her fingers slipped under the tight straps of his mask, and pulled it away, revealing his mouth. 

His jaw was lined with multiple scars, trailing from his lip all the way to his cheekbone. The left side of his nose had a large section missing, leaving what looked like a giant crater where the cartilage should have been. 

Betty only stared at the markings with wide eyes, which caused Karasu to furrow his brows in anger. 

“Get off...I don’t like this any more than you do,” he mumbled, making a move to snatch his mask from the woman’s grasp. 

With a flick of her wrist, the mask was thrown to the ground, making a clinking sound as it hit the wooden floor. 

“Give it back, I don’t take pride in my fac-“ he started, but cut himself off. 

Betty then quickly planted a kiss on his scarred lips, and his pupils contracted, almost disappearing completely. She gripped the sides of his head, pulling him even closer. 

This continued for what seemed like forever, until Karasu absentmindedly placed his hands on her ass, causing the woman to let out a surprised gasp. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed,” she groaned through hitched breathing, “I like you either way,” 

Karasu felt her gloved hand reach up to caress his cheek, and he couldn’t help but also feel the heat begin to swelter in his skin.

“Ah...” Betty trailed off, then suddenly bursting out into a fit of laughter. 

Karasu quirked an eyebrow and wiped the corner of his mouth, noticing a smear of red lipstick stretch across his palm. Betty kept on laughing, causing his cheeks to flush in embarrassment. 

“I do apologize for being so messy,” she said, resting her head in the crook of his neck. 

It was foreign to him, embracing her like this, yet it was also intoxicating. Feeling the soft skin of her chest brush and press against his own comforted him somehow, and the warmth forming between them had managed to pull him from reality. 

He didn’t even realize how ragged his breathing had become until Betty twitched at the feeling of its heat against her skin. The woman turned her head slightly, giving Karasu a smile. 

“Ooh, never knew you liked to cuddle, tough guy,” She said coyly. 

Karasu gave a grunt in response, pressing his rose tinted face into her shoulder. Betty rested her palm against his cheek and pulled back a little, catching a good look at his droopy eyes. 

He placed his hand over hers, letting out a long sigh. 

“Could you leave me be now?” He mumbled, blinking repeatedly. 

The woman paused for a moment, rolling her eyes from side to side, as if trapped in deep thought. Betty then slipped off her gloves, placing her now bare hands flat against Karasu’s broad chest. 

“I’d rather have some fun with you first,” she said, tracing a finger along the thick muscles of his stomach. 

Karasu allowed himself to let out a wince as her hands dragged along his waistline, caressing him gently. She then began to tug at the hem of his trousers, causing him to shift uncomfortably and avert his eyes from her risqué antics. 

He could feel the tension growing below his abdomen, and the clothing tightening around his groin. Karasu stifled a groan and tilted his head back at a slight angle, his Adams apple bobbing upward. 

She felt her lips begin to purse as her mint eyes wandered along his body and across his expression, which held a mix of pleasure and frustration. Betty knew she had him right in the palm of her hand, and intended to use her power to it’s full extent.

“It’s about time you started giving me a little attention, Karasu,” she said. 

“You’re being petty,” he grumbled. 

“And you’re being an unresponsive prick,” she shot back. 

Karasu scowled, the corner of his lip raising at her insult. Betty locked her arms around Karasu’s neck again and began to harshly grind her hips against his, and almost immediately felt his arousal grow beneath her. 

His hitched breathing became louder, which caused a smile to creep on her crimson lips. Whilst continuing the wanton grinding, she managed to pull him back into another kiss, earning a husky moan as a response. Karasu ran his hands up the back of her short red jacket, sweaty fingertips groping at her bare shoulders. Betty arched her back slightly, being completely caught off guard by his forceful grip. 

His hands slid down to her hips, and he absentmindedly tugged at the hem of her thin red skirt.

“Take this off please,” he grunted. 

“Why don’t you do it?” she hummed, “I’d love to get a feel for those rough hands of yours.” 

Karasu blinked a few times, somewhat taken aback by her response. She rolled her eyes and placed a hand over his, sliding it down past the hem of her skirt. While feeling the slick nature of her pale skin, he couldn’t help but notice that she was lacking in undergarments. 

He glanced up at her wearily, and she responded with an amused snort. 

“I figured you wouldn’t enjoy such restrictions as underwear,” she replied to his concerned gaze. 

Karasu ran his other hand up her thigh and Betty let out a soft pleasurable sound as he felt her hips bucked forward. A small smile cross his scarred lips when she looked down with half a grin. 

“I like that,” she sighed. 

“Then...can I...?” He trailed off, tenderly rubbing his thumb over her bare skin. 

“Oh, yes please,” she replied quickly. 

His wide hands hesitantly slid down further, and Betty’s hips bucked again slightly. Karasu felt the warmth in his palm grow as he now held his hand firmly between her legs, and he could clearly see the anxious look Betty held as he stayed perfectly still. Karasu felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he ran a calloused finger over the entrance of her sex, and she shoved her head into the crook of his neck, locking her arms around him as if to prepare for an assault that would put their previous grinding to shame. 

He stopped for a moment, and she let out somewhat of a whine. 

“...k-keep going,” she mumbled. 

Karasu could have said he loved the feeling of power, seeing Betty, who was usually so confident, practically begging for him to ravage her. Hearing and feeling her light gasps against his ears and skin were music, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

He gave her another stroke that was a tad rougher than the last, and Karasu felt her nails dig into the rough skin of his shoulder blades, and he gave an annoyed grunt. 

“Don’t...stop...” she muttered almost inaudibly. 

“Stop what?” He replied in an almost condescending tone. 

“You know what, you asshole...” she groaned, pulling her hips forward as he stopped teasing her entrance. 

“Be nice,” he said. 

Betty snarled against the skin of his collarbone and tightened her grip on his wide shoulders. 

“You’re really making me play this fuckin’ game?” she grumbled, bucking her hips against his weight once more.

He gave a silent nod, feeling her hands roam across his back aimlessly. Karasu intended on putting Betty through hell before granting her the pleasure she craved, to serve as a little bit of payback. 

“Beg,” he said bluntly. 

The woman paused for a moment, her harsh breathing coming to a crashing halt at his order. She was usually terribly stubborn when it came to such things as begging for sexual release, but the another side of her truly enjoyed being in such a vulnerable position. That part of her loved the firmness in Karasu’s voice as the demand rolled off his tongue, and it shook the woman to the depths of her heart. 

She pulled away from his chest, and looked down at him with the same mint colored eyes, the ferocity from earlier replaced by desperateness.

Her voice was low, yet somewhat held a higher frequency. 

“Please,” she mumbled, the words coming off as needy, and dripping with lust. 

Karasu tilted his head back a little, and let out a grunt that was a strange mix between annoyance and arousal. 

“Please, what?” He replied, gently running the knuckles of his free hand along the inner parts of her thigh. 

Those two words were so cliché, and she loved it. 

Betty heaved a pleasurable sigh at the feeling of his rough hands, and the sound of his demanding voice. She squirmed a little, arching her back. 

“-touch me,” she forced out loudly, her breathing becoming even sharper. 

Unexpectedly, Karasu began to roll the tip of his index finger around her clitoris, which in turn, caused Betty to let out a yelp of surprise. 

“F-fuck! You jackass!” She cursed, despite enjoying his harsh movements. 

Karasu continued to tease at the sensitive spot, the sound of her gasps and moans slurring together and becoming music to his ears. Betty dug her face back into his collarbone, arms firmly locked around Karasu. Despite the embrace, it felt cold and empty to him. He absentmindedly trailed his free hand up to cup her soft cheek, which was burning with embarrassment. She glanced up at him, her eyes fluttering open to meet him. 

Karasu quickly pulled her face closer to his own, their lips soon locked into a tender kiss. Betty continuously bit at his lower lip, a few groans of pleasure escaping her. He felt the tension below his abdomen grow whilst feeling her body press against his own, the heat being almost unbearable. He wanted to stop teasing Betty as to tend to his arousal, but she didn’t intend on letting him go so soon. Not until he was finished pleasuring her. 

“Finish me first, you idiot,” she muttered through gasps, “I’ll suck you off after,” 

Begrudgingly he continued his task, with each minute becoming even more unbearable for him, but absolute bliss for her. 

In mere seconds, she had reached her climax, letting out one last prolonged moan that marked the end of it. Karasu jerked his hand back, the feeling of sweat and other bodily fluids dripping from his fingers. Betty gave a few exhausted gasps, her chest heaving up and down slowly. Words alone wouldn’t be enough to express the pressure Karasu felt tugging between his ribcage, and legs. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He then gave a lazy wave towards his arousal, and Betty returned the gesture with a small smile, brushing her fingertips along his waistline. 

“You’d like to see me on my knees now, I’m guessing,” she hummed, tugging at the hem of his pants. 

Karasu nodded almost frantically at her words, earning a laugh from the woman. 

“I’d be more than happy to oblige,” she whispered, giving a wink. 

He didn’t exactly expect Betty to give his trousers a sudden tug, which in turn would expose his lower half to her prying eyes. All of the confidence Karasu previously held was now gone as she stared down at his manhood, a bit of a devious grin held on her face. 

“I kinda wanna ride you now,” she jested, giving his length a brisk stroke. 

Karasu felt a sudden spasm in his chest, jerking back at her touch. She smirked in response to his reaction. 

“Don’t pull at my hair now, okay?” she teased, standing up from Karasu’s lap, only to kneel back down in front of him. 

His eyes managed to snap shut as he felt her lips drag from the base and all the way to the tip of his erection. Karasu tilted his head back against the chair, not being able to stop a loud groan from escaping as she began to repeatedly kiss the tip, teasing him in such a horrible way. 

Perhaps this was payback. 

“Betty...” he whined, trying his absolute best not to thrust his hips forward. 

“Aw, you’re adorable,” she replied in a patronizing tone. 

She didn’t intend on making this quick, he realized. Betty would drag this out the longest she could, fully intent on getting every little moan and plea from him. It was humiliating, but pleasure would beat his pride in the end. 

“You were so confident earlier, I wonder were that demanding facade of yours went,” she chuckled. “...Not that I don’t like this side of you, though,” 

“You...piss me off...” he gasped. 

“Love you too, hon,” she replied.

She repeated the same process over and over, brushing her red lips along his length and, occasionally giving a small lick. All the while, Karasu was loathing every minute of it, yet simultaneously adoring it with every fiber of his being. He was practically on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

Oh, how their roles had changed so drastically. 

It didn’t take long before she had almost every inch of him half way down her throat, with Karasu continuing to let out his usual whines and moans. Embarrassing, it was, but as before, pleasure would always override his pride. He opened his eyes to find Betty staring right up at him, and she showed so much smugness from one glance alone. He was at a loss for words. 

Karasu was steadily reaching his climax, and he felt as though he should tell Betty, as not to surprise her in any unpleasant way. Though, the words refused to come out, locked in the back of his throat. 

She seemed to notice his shift in behavior, and raised her eyebrows in an amused manner. 

“S-stop, please,” He stammered. 

She didn’t pull away, dead set on seeing the whole thing through. Betty certainly may have been prepared, but Karasu sure as hell wasn’t. He was inching closer and closer, and she was still making no attempt to cease her lewd actions. 

Absentmindedly he placed a hand on the back of Betty’s head, and gave a tug that would pull her away from him. Then, not even seconds later he hit his climax, and it was a whole damn mess. 

Meanwhile Betty was cursing at him, extremely pissed. 

“What did I say about pulling hair?!” she muttered, shooting him a glare. 

It took Karasu a moment to realize the light grayish clumps of semen that were settled along Betty’s wide, semi bare chest. She raised an eyebrow at him, following his gaze, after a moment she looked back up at Karasu bearing her signature shit eating grin. 

“This appealing enough?” She laughed, winking at the man. 

Karasu averted his eyes, remaining unresponsive to her inquiry. 

“Anyhow, what other needs might you have festering inside of you that need my attention?” She cooed, grabbing the end of the desk behind her as to pull herself up into a standing position. 

She leaned over slightly, placing her hands on his bare shoulders to give a squeeze. Karasu then gave a wince for no apparent reason.

“C’mon, I know you ain’t done yet,” she said, trailing a nail along his collar bone. “Oh, perhaps you could bend me right over the desk and...?” 

Betty continued to lean forward until their faces were mere inches apart, and Karasu gave a low grunt as she slowly placed her lips on his. He was tired, clearly shown by the lack of effort he was putting into the kiss. She continued though, managing to snake her arms around his neck, and sit down in his lap, pulling him further into the embrace. 

“Aw, come now, we ain’t done yet,” she said, breaking the kiss to rest her head atop his shoulder. 

“I’m tired, Betty...” he replied, intertwining his fingers and placing his hands on the small of her back. 

Betty started to softly hum as she pulled away, running her hands over the collar of her short red jacket. Karasu only watched in silence, his eyes dilating when the small bit of clothing slid down Betty’s chest, and now rest in the crooks of her arms. Her fully exposed chest caused him to involuntarily let out a soft groan. 

“Sleep can wait, can’t it?” She said, cupping her breasts in her hands. 

Once again, Karasu felt the tension grow below his abdomen. He promptly shoved his face into the crook of her neck, and gave her thighs a tight grip. She let out a small laugh and placed a hand on the back of his head, with her other arm hooked around his neck. 

Karasu liked hearing Betty’s soothing voice above his ear, he also liked being close to her, and he especially liked feeling her bare chest against his skin. As he hesitantly gave her neck a small kiss she let out a childish giggle, causing him to pause. She gave him a small flick on the head as to tell him to keep going.

His lips ran along her pale skin, and occasionally he would give a small bite, causing her to gasp every time. 

“Really gonna leave me with a bunch of hickeys?” She sighed, leaning her head on his. 

He bit a tender part of her skin in response, causing her to flinch. 

“-Wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t dress all skimpy.” He replied, his voice muffled. 

“It’s comfortable, besides, I know you like it,” she chuckled. “I catch you staring at me all the time.” 

Karasu gave a grunt in response, his face warming up at her comment. 

“It’s distracting...” he grumbled, his scarred lips trailing along her breasts. 

“I like the attention,” she replied, wincing as his lips brushed against her nipple. “Especially yours.”

Karasu almost felt like chuckling when Betty’s breathing became ragged at the mere touch of his lips. He then slowly sunk his teeth into the small sensitive bit, causing Betty to let out a loud gasp. 

“F-Fuck...” she winced.

All of the particularly pleasurable noises would have been kept in the pit of her stomach, until he began to briskly roll his tongue over her nipple. Karasu felt her fingertips press against the back of his neck as he continued to tease her. Strangely enough, he felt her free hand slide down his chest, straight between his legs. It was hard to not violently pull back as her fingers wrapped around his length, and he found himself groaning against her skin. 

Betty was sick of foreplay, it was written all over her face that was one big mess of pleasure and frustration. He looked up at her, his lips still placed firmly against her breast. 

“G-god just...fuck me already.” She whined. 

Betty jumped in surprise as Karasu gave her ass a tight grip, and she let out the smallest laugh between her gasps of pleasure. Keeping his head resting against her chest he heaved himself off the chair, with Betty held up against his forearms. Soon enough she was thrown against the desk had her back laying atop the cold wood. She stared up at him with anticipation, and he looked down at her with eyes full of something she hadn’t yet seen from him. 

There was a pause, and he felt that he should have said something. 

“Sorry for being a belligerent asshole.” he muttered. 

She bit into her lip violently while watching Karasu give his length a few strokes as to get himself ‘ready’. 

“It’s...ok...” she trailed off, absentmindedly spreading her legs. 

“No, it’s not.” He said. 

Her chest heaved up and down in an erratic manner as he leaned over her shaking body, placing his free hand against the desk. 

“It’s just... fuckin’ hell, Betty, I love you...” he muttered to himself. 

Betty trailed her hands over the red tie that still hung loosely around her neck. He slowly raised an eyebrow as she placed the bit of cloth in his hand, and she gave a sheepish smile that was foreign to him. 

“I...squirm a lot...” she mumbled. 

He hesitantly placed a hand over her arm, and then began to tie her wrists together. 

“You’ll tell me,” he said, hooking her legs over his shoulders. 

She gave him a confused look.

“What...?” She asked. 

“You’ll...tell me if I’m hurting you, right?” He repeated, his voice showing a hint of fear. “You’ll tell me if you want to stop?” 

Betty nodded, but on the inside she was shaking her head over and over violently. She wanted him to ravage her in the worst ways possible, she wanted to be shaking under him as he fucked her relentlessly. But, to satisfy his paranoia, she told him what he wanted to hear. 

“Yes.” she lied. 

He wrapped the loose ends of the tie between his fingers, and raised her hands over her head to place them firmly against the smooth wood of the desk. 

It didn’t take long before he had entered her already dripping sex, and slowly but surely begin to thrust his hips back and forth. Betty let out a loud gasp as she felt her entrance stretch painfully, she quickly bit her tongue, as to not throw Karasu off. 

“K-karasu...” she moaned, feeling his hips slam into hers. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” He said, giving a frantic look. 

“N-no, not exactly...” she replied. 

“What do you mean?” He continued, keeping his worried expression. 

“You...broke my hymen...” she mumbled, giving a sheepish grin. 

He went through about fifty different emotions in that moment, according to his expressions. Karasu then gave a disbelieving look, and she tried to return his concern with a reassuring gaze. 

“I...-d-do you want me to stop?” He asked, his voice shaking. 

“Uh, no.” She replied quickly. 

“Ok,” he replied. 

—

The walls of the cabin were very thin, Lindbergh found out. He hunched over his desk that was full of blueprints for countless machines, pulling at his discolored green hair. His companions weren’t exactly being the most quiet. 

Finally, after a few minutes, Lindbergh jumped to his feet and slammed a fist against the wooden wall. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” He yelled. 

The noises stopped for a few moments, but then a voice called back to the cat mink. 

“MAKE ME, CAT!” Betty’s familiar tone shouted back. 

Lindbergh felt his eye twitch as the unbearable sounds started again, and he could only hang his head in defeat. 

“Idiots....” he grumbled, seating himself back in his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be inherently sexual. 
> 
> Only a few.


	2. Kindly, Piss Off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this could count as a spoiler for those who haven’t read the manga and are unaware of Kings existence? My best advice would be to look him up if you haven’t got a clue as to who he is.
> 
> Also, expect sentences that don’t exactly make sense.

Their defeat was shameful, but ultimately hilarious. 

King held the small bit of newspaper between his fingers, smirking behind his black spiked mask. He couldn’t stop re-reading the one paragraph that told about Big Mom losing her fight against Strawhat. 

The Big Mom Pirates had gotten too cocky facing against one of the worst generation, and such ignorance resulted in their defeat. King couldn’t help help but let out a loud laugh. 

“What’s that, King?” A booming voice called across the room. 

King glanced up from the newspaper to look over at his captain, Kaido. The king of beasts was sitting atop a couch that bended under his weight comically, with a sake bottle held in his hands. 

“Newspaper.” King replied. “Apparently Big Mom lost against Straw Hat Luffy,” 

Kaido grumbled something under his breath and took a chug out of his large bottle of sake. The liquid dripped down his chin and splattered in multiple directions, and he gave a groggy ‘ah’ right after. 

“That hag couldn't have lost against a brat like him,” He said. “Little bastard probably ran for his life right after picking a fight,” 

“He might try to come over here in Wano,” King said, tossing the newspaper down on the small table across from the chair he sat in. 

“I’d like to see that punk try!” Kaido barked in a drunken manner, shaking his fist in the air. 

King chuckled at his captains proclamations of war, leaning back in his chair. 

By the slim chance Straw hat did make it to Wano, his chances of surviving would be even slimmer. King chuckled at the thought. Not one rookie in the New World stood a chance against the Beast Pirates, no matter the circumstances. 

King secretly hoped for something interesting to happen though, as the past few months had been dull and mundane for far too long. 

He wished for, say, a little bit of spice in his life. 

~—~

No one dared to say a word. They feared that they’d most certainly perish if they did. 

Smoothie stood next to each of her siblings, catching a few glances at their distraught faces. She felt the fear, and shame radiating from them. 

Big Mom sat in her throne, glaring down at all of her children. Smoothie wasn’t exactly sure they’d all survive this meeting, and even if they did, the rest of their lives would surely be a living hell at the hand of their abusive mother. 

The silence broke at Big Mom’s voice, and it held a mixture of belligerence and disappointment. 

“Failures.” the woman said. 

It was but one little word, yet it sunk into Smoothie’s heart like a knife. She could clearly see all of her sibling’s pained expressions, as if they had felt the same unpleasant sting at that exact moment.

“All of you,” She muttered. “FAILURES!” The woman exclaimed, slamming a ringed fist on the arm of her throne. 

Their mother then raised her hand, and pointed a finger towards someone that stood in front of the line of siblings. 

The biggest failure of them all. 

“Especially you,” Big Mom spat. 

The sound of clicking metal against the candy floor caught Smoothie by surprise, and she looked over to see her elder brother Katakuri, the eel like mouth he hated with a passion exposed for everyone to see. His head was slightly tilted down, and he held his balled fists against his sides. 

Smoothie could have sworn she heard her brothers and sisters start to weep. 

After Katakuri, came another elder brother who stepped up. This one being Cracker. He was bandaged almost from head to toe, and had his head hung down just as Katakuri did. 

“Weak,” Bigmom scoffed. 

Smoothie felt the gazes of everyone in the room slowly shift to her. Big Mom then glared down at her daughter, silently pointing her fat finger in the longleg’s direction.

Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward, eventually stopping to stand between her brothers. 

“Useless.” Her mother said, the insult rolling off her tongue in a slow and painful manner. 

Smoothie held grit teeth behind her lavender lips, and she too hung her head in shame. 

“You three have failed me, in such shameful ways that would normally be punishable by death.” Big Mom said. 

“Losing against the enemy,” she continued, shooting Katakuri a glare. He kept his neutral stature, but all could tell he was being torn from the inside. 

“Being a weakling with no backbone,” Their mother scoffed, her gaze shifting to Cracker, who’s lips curled and eyes welled up with tears. 

“And, letting the enemy escape.” She finished, furrowing her brows at Smoothie. 

“Your authority as Sweet Commanders will be revoked, along with your status as Ministers,” she said.

In that moment, Cracker finally snapped, and began to weep like a child. The other siblings held worried looks, shaking their heads frantically. Big Mom’s lip curled, and she stood up from her throne, raising a hand as if to strike her son. 

Smoothie desperately wanted to intervene, but she couldn’t, being frozen in place like a statue. And... if she could, what the hell would she do? 

The sound of their mother’s fist slamming against Cracker’s body was awful, as if his already fragile bones were shattering again. He was flung into the wall, and the impact crushed the panels of candy, falling into a heap of debris. 

Smoothie heard the voices of her older sisters Angel and Custard, who were instantly at his side as he lay on the ground. Big Mom scowled at them, and they swiftly threw his arms over their shoulders, and retreated from the throne room. 

The door made a haunting noise as it squeaked shut. 

Big Mom faced Katakuri, who hadn’t moved an inch from his spot. 

“You will not leave this Chateau for the rest of your life,” she said. “If you do everything you’re told, and make not a single mistake, then you will have gained the small chance of leaving.” 

Katakuri’s punishment was anything but harsh, and Smoothie almost burst out into a fit of anger at her mother’s words. Had it not been for his Observation Haki and overall strength, he would have suffered the same fate as his fellow siblings. As a useless urchin. 

“Get out,” Big Mom muttered, giving an angry nod to the giant doors of the throne room. 

Katakuri turned around, and did as he was told. The group of Charlotte siblings moved out of his way, giving him a clear path to the exit. He gave no glances, or any reassuring looks to his family. He only stared straight ahead, silent. 

The booming sound of the doors opening and closing once more sent a chill down Smoothie’s spine as she now stood alone, gazing up at her livid mother. 

“You’re punishment...” she trailed off, frowning. 

Smoothie felt her long legs involuntarily shake slightly. She dreaded her mother’s answer. 

“-Will be discussed privately.” Big Mom said, sitting back down in her throne. 

It took Smoothie a lot of willpower to not audibly exhale a sigh of relief. 

 

—

 

She was summoned at a strange time. 

It was night, and Smoothie had been called to the throne room to discuss what would become of her punishment. The long leg dreaded getting anywhere near her mother, and felt her skin crawl as she now stood in front of the large metal doors that held the beast inside. 

Then, they opened. The signature slow creaking sound sending a jolt of fear run along her tan skin. 

Smoothie hesitantly walked forward, and the doors shut behind her. The dark figure of her mother was illuminated by a single light that hung over her head. 

“Sit down.” The large woman ordered. 

She quickly complied, sprinting over to seat herself down in a smaller chair placed across from Big Mom. The older woman tilted her head, and scratched her large nose lazily. Smoothie held her breath for a long moment, waiting for the punishment that may or may not change her life. 

There wasn’t much keeping Smoothie from bursting out into tears just as her brother had done earlier.

“You have a chance to redeem yourself,” her mother said, catching Smoothie off guard. 

The long leg shifted uncomfortably, and looked up at her mother nervously. 

“If you refuse to comply with my wishes, I’ll kill you right here, right now,” Big Mom continued. 

In that moment, Smoothie’s will to live was much stronger than anything else, and she shook her head frantically. 

“Y-yes Mama, anything,” she said. 

A deafening silence filled the room, and Big Mom glared down at her daughter. 

“You will be married off,” she said. 

Smoothie blinked a few times, as if her mother had just told a really bad joke. Yet judging from the larger woman’s expression, it most certainly wasn’t. 

She dared to ask who her partner was going to be. 

“Who, Mama?” She replied timidly. 

Big Mom slouched in her throne and curled her lip, as if merely thinking about it would put her into a worse mood. 

“One of the All-Stars, a commander under... Kaido,” she muttered, spitting out the man’s name as if it was gut wrenching to do so. 

Smoothie had never experienced any interactions with a member of the Beast Pirates, let alone a top officer. Considering the two groups didn’t bother each other and kept to their own territory, there wasn’t any conflict. No reason to start a war. No reason for a Sweet Commander to fight an All-Star. 

She had heard of one All-Star in particular though, from Katakuri, who actually ran into the Beast Pirates in the past with his own fleet. The man was described as a horned beast draped in black leather, constantly surrounded by flames. He held a katana at his hip, and was said to have the strength of a demon. 

Though, when Smoothie was told the story, she was too young too understand, or care, and it was locked in the back of her memory. But now, the memories of Katakuri’s tale resurfaced, and she could pin a name on the unspeakable demon. 

King. 

King The Wildfire, specifically. 

She sincerely hoped her soon to be spouse would be one of the other All-Stars. 

Smoothie was then torn from her thoughts when Big Mom gave a snap of her fat jeweled fingers. 

“We set sail for Wano tomorrow, in order to discuss agreements.” The older woman said. “I won’t hesitate to kill you if you do much as suggest anything otherwise.” 

The long leg nodded, and her mother gave a wave of dismissal. 

Oh, why did Smoothie have to get herself into this? 

 

~—~ 

 

“What?” King asked, refusing to believe the lie his captain had definitely just spout. 

“You heard me, you’re getting married.” Kaido replied, taking a swig from his bottle of sake. 

“Have I, failed you somehow?” King asked again, narrowing his eyes at his captain. 

Kaido barked out a laugh, continuing to drink from his already half empty bottle. 

“Nah, you haven’t,” he chuckled. “We’re going to be allies to that hag, and she insists on a marriage in order to unify us.” 

“Why do you choose me?” King muttered. “Why not the other two, or someone of lower status?” 

“I want to be represented as powerful, King, and only you can show our power and might accordingly.” Kaido said. 

King had to admit he felt a tad prideful at the man’s words.

“Are Jack or that balloon bastard not sufficient enough?” He asked. 

Kaido gave a shrug, finishing his bottle of sake. 

“Jack IS a weakling and Queen LOOKS like a weakling, but you hold the appearance and skill of a mighty commander.” Kaido laughed. 

“Must I really go through with this?” King muttered. 

“We ain’t wasting our time with ceremony bullshit, King, all me and the hag need to do is talk out an agreement, and we’re done.” Kaido said. 

King sighed, accepting that the next few days would have to be utter torture for him. 

 

~—~ 

 

Smoothie stood mere feet away from a silk sheeted bed, which possessed a tint of maroon. She glanced down at it and grimaced. The thought of what might happen after the meeting was terrifying, and it nagged at the back of her mind. She had saw him, and he looked just as Katakuri had described. 

She should have left all those nights ago when she had the chance.

The sound of the Shoji door sliding behind Smoothie pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned to see a dark, familiar figure. He said nothing as he slid the door shut behind him. 

“You left before finishing dinner,” he said. 

Smoothie could tell him it was hard for her to stomach sitting next to two Emperors that could kill you in an instant. 

“What does it matter to you?” She replied, taking a step back as he took a few forward. 

King tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her reply. 

“We are husband and wife, I should be allowed to know where you go and why.” He said. 

She almost gave an audible scoff at his words. “You like to micromanage people, I see.” 

King took a few more steps forward until he was a few feet away, and Smoothie could see the sharp details in his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for her snarky comments. 

“I don’t ask that we make love, or spend every minute of every day with each other from now on, I only need you to let this debacle run it’s course, and be compliant.” King said. 

“I don’t ask that we make love” rang in her ears. The mere thought was enough to make Smoothie shutter. She took another step back until the back of her leg hit the bed frame. She had forgotten the bed was there. 

“I’m not going to be your obedient little pet that bends to your every whim, you bastard.” She replied coldly. 

His eye twitched. 

It happened so quickly, too quickly. In an instant, Smoothie landed flat on her back against the maroon sheets. Her legs were spread wide open, and the weight of another body was pressed against her own. Her wrists were pinned above her head with one hand, the other gripping the area of sheets closest to her head. 

King glared down at her, and she could only stare back up in horror. 

“You’ll be whatever the absolute hell I want you to be.” He said. 

Smoothie was familiar with that tone of voice, she was familiar with the feeling of helplessness, and not being able to be saved. The empty feeling of another’s unwanted touch and the jeering voice that rang in her ears. It was true, something similar to this had happened years ago, and she was quickly reminded of those horrific events. 

“If you insist on acting like an insufferable whore that wants nothing more than to make my life a living hell, then I will gladly return the favor,” he continued. 

Smoothie made no attempt to thrash about, and only stared up at him. 

“Let me make it my personal duty to turn your life into a cesspool of suffering and agony.” He muttered, leaning in closer. 

The rough leather rubbed against the inside of her thighs painfully as he moved, she wasn’t ready. But then again, could you ever be? 

Smoothie’s eyes snapped shut. She refused to see anything but the little comfort that the darkness provided in this situation. 

Then, the weight lifted from her wrists, and the unpleasant feeling of leather against her skin became absent. She slowly opened her eyes to find King standing at the end of the bed, eyes locked on her.

She wanted to combust into thin air and hide herself from his leering gaze, but unfortunately, this was reality, and she couldn’t. 

He was real. This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until King’s age is revealed,(which will probably take forever) I will write him as a tad older than Smoothie, (probably in fifties) cause he gives me that vibe.
> 
> Also, while Smoothie doesn’t get raped by King here, I write her as having been raped in the past, and her experience with King triggers unwanted memories. 
> 
> It gives a reason as to why she seems to be very dismissive of men and such. Idk.


	3. Ale In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Friendship is tight as fuck.” -Shonen Jump

It was night, and the waves were as calm as they could possibly be. 

Strangely enough Zoro woke up from his sleep, which was a phenomenon in on its own, considering he usually slept through everything possibly conceivable. He made an attempt to sit up in his hammock, glancing around the cabin where all his friends lay.

Luffy and Usopp were a tangled mess of limbs, yet they were both stuck in a deep sleep. Zoro chuckled at the two. They looked like absolute idiots, as per usual. At one point, Luffy suddenly kicked his leg out, which ended up clocking Usopp right in the jaw. The sniper had woken up briefly, but then laid his head back down, as consciousness was drifting away from him as soon as it had come. 

Zoro continued to glance around at his crew mates, not being able to hold himself from grinning. 

Just as he was about to make his way out of his sleeping place, he felt something else shift in the hammock with him. The swordsman looked down to see a slumbering Chopper, nestled neatly in the crook of his arm. Zoro sighed, making an attempt to move the small reindeer without disturbing him. 

Zoro effectively slid his way out from the hammock, and pulled a blanket over his doctor friend. Seeming content, he maneuvered around his other sleeping friends, and headed out the cabin door. 

Whilst making his way to the kitchen, he only had one thing on his mind: morning booze. 

The swordsman kicked open the door of the kitchen, sauntering over to the fridge. The hinges of the heavy doors squeaked as he pulled them open, and the light inside turned on. 

He was blissfully unaware of another person’s presence. 

Zoro glanced to his right to see a rather annoyed looking Sanji, who was busy peeling fruits. 

Zoro only gave a lazy nod of acknowledgment at the cook as he pulled a bottle of alcohol from the fridge. Sanji stayed silent, returning to his work.

Surprisingly, Zoro was the first one to say something. 

“What’re ya making this time, shitty cook?” He said, walking over to seat himself down at the dining table. 

The curly eyebrowed man didn’t bother to look up at him, and kept his eyes on his task. 

“Preparing fruits to turn into smoothies for Nami-San and Robin-chan, mosshead. He replied. 

“At Three AM?” The swordsman inquired, gesturing to the clock hung up on the wall.

“At least I’m not drinking at such an unreasonable time.” Sanji grumbled. 

“Hey, there ain’t no limits to when, where, and why when it comes down to drinking.” Zoro shot back. 

The cook scoffed, setting the knife down and picking up the fruits to put them in the blender. 

“What woke you up?” Sanji asked, wiping his hands clean from the remnants of fruit. 

Zoro leaned back in his chair, and took a sip of his alcohol. 

“Nothing, I kinda just...did.” He replied. 

Sanji turned on the blender, holding a hand over the top as to keep the cap on. After a few moments, he took it off and snatched two glasses, pouring the mixture in. 

“Weird.” The cook replied. “Have any dreams or something?” 

Zoro shook his head and shrugged. 

“Nah, I don’t dream a lot.” He said, taking another swig of booze. “What, do you?” 

Sanji snatcher two twisted straws from a cabinet and placed them in the drinks, glancing over at Zoro. 

“Sometimes.” He said. “But they’re usually normal.” 

“What counts as weird?” Zoro asked. 

“Meh, sometimes I’m just falling from high places, and others I’m getting chased by a Yonko as I run on a miles worth of eggshells wearing a panda hat in nothing but my briefs.” 

Zoro couldn’t help but snort at the thought. 

“Really?” He chuckled. 

Sanji smiled, and set the drinks on a tray. “Yup, pretty damn weird.” 

Sanji walked around the counter and seated himself across from Zoro. 

“What about you?” The cook inquired. 

“Me? I guess the weirdest was...hm...” the swordsman trailed off, scratching his head. 

“Oh, I was in a tank full of water, and instead of my blades, I had little tacs.” Zoro laughed. “And i was trying to get out by cutting the glass, but I couldn’t, and I think I was a fish man too?” 

The two both laughed in unison, and Zoro set down his now empty bottle of booze. He then got up from his chair and headed for the door, glancing back at Sanji.

“Welp, I’m gonna go back to sleep, shitty cook.” He said. 

Sanji curled his lip in a somewhat happy way. 

“Alright, mosshead.” He replied. 

The two men had been unaware of another person that was in the room. One who had seen every little bit of the truth between them, and how things weren’t as everyone thought they were. 

Robin chuckled to herself, and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just have a normal conversation with barely any insults. 
> 
> A revelational concept.


	4. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m an absolute slut for Charlotte Effilér, that much is obvious at this point. 
> 
> If Oda doesn’t give her a proper introduction in Wano I will riot in the form of writing more Effilér/ Vito fanfiction.

She most certainly would not be able to get through this night sober. 

Whilst keeping her eyes locked on her younger sister Chiffon at the altar, Effilér poured a bit of vodka into her teacup from a flask that was strapped to her belt. She then pulled out a bit of booze from a different flask and threw that in too. 

Suddenly, Effiler’s hand was given a harsh slap, causing her to look up and find her fellow quadruplet sister Hachée, who bared an annoyed look. 

“Wait until later,” her sister whispered through grit teeth. 

Effilér pulled the teacup away from Hachée, taking a sip. 

“What? If Mama starts beating Chiffon to a bloody pulp, I don’t want to be sober when it happens.” She said, continuing to drink from her crude concoction. 

“Effilér!” Hachée replied in a hushed whisper. 

“You ain’t gonna be able to get through this without booze either!” She shot back.

“Can you at least act respectable?” Hachée muttered, shaking her head. 

Effilér scoffed and leaned back in her chair, periodically filling the teacup every five minutes. 

She refused to stay sober for this drag of a wedding. 

—

Vito didn’t think his boss would ever get married, and to such a kind woman, no less. 

Standing in adrift in the sea of guests and Charlotte family members, Vito felt out of place somehow. Normally he would be right at his captains side, waiting for an order, or any other task to accomplish, but as of now the confines of his job as the Firetank consultant were absent. Was this what people called...boredom? 

He glanced over to his accomplice Gotti, who was seated down at a table next to the fourth son of Charlotte, Oven. The two seemed to be stuck in a lengthy discussion, which surprised Vito, as Gotti himself usually wasn’t that much of a talker. 

Vito took a sip from his ale, which seemed to be the only pleasant thing about this night so far. 

Then, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. 

He turned around to see a tall woman with striking purple hair that resembled a croissant. She looked down at him with an almost patronizing grin, and he didn’t quite like it. 

“Your name Vito?,” she asked. 

He glanced down at his now empty glass, and shrugged. 

“Depends, who’s asking...?” He said, the words coming off awkwardly. 

The woman chuckled, and placed a hand on her hip. 

“It could be whatever you want it to be,” she replied in a tone that suggested something crude. 

He involuntarily scrunched his nose, to which she replied by rolling her eyes. 

“It was a joke,” she said. 

“A shitty joke, anyway, what do you want?” Vito asked. 

The woman gave an exaggerated sigh, and grabbed him by his collar, effectively pulling him along as she began to walk. Before he could even say anything, she stopped walking and let go of him.’ 

“Hey, sis, this guy wants to chat with you,” she said. 

“Hmm? That so, Angel?” A low, yet feminine voice laughed drunkly. 

There was another woman, and the first thing that struck Vito was her scent, surprisingly. It was a strong mix of alcohol, shitty perfume, and cigarette smoke. Once laying his eyes on said woman, he noticed she had a face that matched. 

Her eyes were hooded, with thick lashes to accompany them. She held a cigarette at the corner of her mouth, repeatedly twirling it around in an erratic manner. Her shoulders were lazily slumped, with a bandolier stringed with bullets strapped along her prominent semi covered chest. A...very prominent chest indeed. 

He was pulled from his analysis when she started speaking loudly. 

“You’re Gang Bege’s goon, aren’t you?” She said. 

Surprisingly, he struggled to find the words to answer her inquiry. 

“Oh, ah, yes,” He replied quickly. 

She let out a snort and grinned. 

“Ahhhhh, that means we’re affiliates now...” she chuckled to herself. 

There was flask held tightly in her right hand, which answered as to why her speech was so slurred. 

Vito noticed that the purple haired woman from earlier had long since left. 

“Bleh, I don’t think I can make it through the rest of this shitty night,” she said.

“Do you...mind giving your name?” He asked.

“Hm? Oh, it’s uhhh, Effilér, proceeded by...Charlotte,” she replied, seeming very uncertain about her answer. 

Vito raised his eyebrows in surprise, glancing up at her with piqued interest. 

“You’re...Big Mom’s daughter?” He continued. 

“A-Yup, unfortunately,” she replied, clicking her tongue distastefully, all the while taking a swig from her flask.

He held back a laugh at her comment. 

“You don’t like your family? Or your mother?” He asked. 

“Wellllll, I love ‘em an’ all, but they’re the biggest pain in my ass sometimes, y’know?” She said, gesturing around at the groups of people. “Sometimes I kinda just wanna throw myself in the damn ocean,” 

Vito then let out a chuckle, not being able to hold it back. 

“Ah, well, I hope my company might prove to be more enjoyable,” he said. 

Effilér gave a him a drunken grin as a reply. “Oh, you already are, Phantom Gun,” 

Vito felt his cheeks grow a tad warm at her words. 

For what seemed like forever an awkward silence sat between them, and Vito could only shift in his spot anxiously.

“So, uhhh, weird thought, but I have a feeling we should definitely kiss,” Effilér suddenly blurt, taking a step closer to him. 

He was taken aback by that sentence alone, and blinked a few times, as if this confrontation was but a dream that he would soon wake from. Though reality set in, and her statement floated in his ears for a moment.

A gloved hand firmly grabbed his chin, and Vito’s lips slammed into hers forcefully. It was so sudden that he pulled back a little upon impact, which only caused Effilér to press into him even more. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, and it made Vito wonder how the hell she was still alive from so much booze. 

He was trying his absolute best to keep his abnormally long tongue away from hers, and it rolled to the back of his throat painfully. 

Unexpectedly, she pulled away, and stared down at him with the same hooded eyes. Both of her hands were placed firmly on either side of his face, and they continued to stay there for a long while. 

All while they stood there, Vito was blissfully unaware of how close the two gunslingers were, with their hips practically fused together. 

Vito quickly glanced around him, as if someone would jump out of nowhere and call him out for kissing a Charlotte daughter. Effilér seemed to have the same look on her face as well. 

“Uh, wow,” He breathed, trying to catch a bit of air. 

“I’m not taking responsibility for a one night stand, and you won’t either,” she suddenly blurted, grabbing Vito by the wrist to drag him along as she began to walk off. 

He felt he should have said something, but ultimately couldn’t. 

Vito then felt himself being forced against a wall, and looked up to see Effilér looking down at him with an unreadable expression. He couldn’t quite describe how secluded and small he felt as she loomed over him with her height advantage. 

Though being in such a vulnerable position, it added the thrill that he had been looking for during this mundane wedding. If he decided to thoroughly enjoy the events to come, perhaps something could spark from it. 

Effilér squinted at the flask that was still held in her hand, and drank the last bit of it, throwing the now empty container to the ground lazily. He only stood there, frozen like a statue. 

“If I die of alcohol poisoning, throw my corpse off the edge,” she said, her words a jumbled mess. 

Vito gingerly undid his cravat, averting his eyes from her. 

The tight fabric around his chest suddenly let in a rush of cool night air, Vito then realized his dress shirt had been unbuttoned all the way, and was already slipping down his shoulders. He was then heaved up, his legs hooking around the snakeneck’s wide hips in a sudden scramble for support. 

She quietly mumbled a few words in a drunken haze, something about one of her sisters being pissed off if they found out about this. 

Absentmindedly, Vito plucked the cigarette from the woman’s mouth, promptly placing his lips where it previously hung. The potent smell of alcohol attacked his senses in the harshest way, and he had regretted his action to a certain extent. 

It was almost violent, the way their lips moved. Could one even consider a kiss so broken as this, well, a kiss? Unlike the first time, Vito made no attempt to restrain his tongue from coming in contact with her, and it was certainly a disgusting mess that no normal person would consider appealing in any sexual way. 

Except perhaps, Charlotte Effilér. 

He had to pull away, as to let air flow back through his lungs. Vito jerked his head back suddenly, which unfortunately caused his skull to slam against the stone wall behind him painfully. 

The man looked up at Effilér, who was also gasping for air. Her eyes held such ferocity and beauty that he couldn’t quite understand, yet he still found himself admiring them. 

The unmistakable tension below his waistline was growing, and Vito knew she could feel it as well, as his legs were locked tightly around her wide hips. Effilér tilted her head exaggeratedly and gave a silent coy grin. 

Perhaps he should have drank a little more to numb himself of what was undoubtedly coming. 

It didn’t take long before she already had his buckle undone, the metal bit clanking against the candy tiled floor in a way that spooked him much more than it should have.

She may have been ready, but he sure as hell wasn’t.

“Maybe we should take time to re-” He started, but cut his own words off the moment he felt her lips against his neck. 

Vito tilted his head up at an angle, as to give Effilér more room to work. 

“Continue,” She replied, pausing only briefly to speak. 

“-consider moving at a slower pace...?” He winced. 

“We don’t have the time to move slowly, hon,” she laughed against his neck. 

Vito glanced down at her, and she, coincidentally met his gaze. There was a long pause where Effilér had just stood there idly, holding him tightly in her arms. Everything about tonight had been a wildcard, especially the feelings Vito felt blossoming for her. Perhaps love at first sight wasn’t utter bullshit, and perhaps he’d get a lot more out of this alliance than he had initially thought. 

Effilér gave a half smile, glancing at the surroundings. 

“Let’s misbehave.”

A small nod was the only appropriate response to that statement, and the only thing Vito could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Effilér having Gangster/ Southern accent mix is something you’ll have to pry out of my cold dead fingers.


	5. Smeltwhiting Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mjosgard had one hell of a glow up. 
> 
> He kinda cute now. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also sorry for not updating in like 20 years I kinda forgot this fic existed)

It was hard to miss. 

She was being grabbed and thrown about like an expendable object, but her cries of pain proved that she was anything but. 

Mjosgard has come here to finally talk with King Neptune and his children, to try to, atone for what he had done all those years ago. Though he didn’t ever expect to find them like this, at the mercy of Saint Carlos. 

He heard the loud murmurs of the crowd, but they were nothing compared to the princess’s crying. They echoed throughout his mind, and he couldn’t take it. Deep down, he wanted to run. He wanted to run as far as he could. Anything to escape the murmurs and the crying. 

But Mjosgard knew that he had to atone, that something had to be done, and no one else could stop it but him. 

He gripped the mace that rested at his side, taking a small step forward.

One more step, and then to another, until he was caught in a full blown sprint towards the commotion. 

He heard the voice of King Neptune, which was filled with anguish and rage. 

“I’ll crush these bastards...we will return to the sea!” He exclaimed. “How foolish I was to think that we’d be able to live peacefully!” 

The rest of the voices seemed to be incoherent to him, until he heard Princess Shirahoshi’s pained voice. 

“Father, you can’t hate! Y-you shouldn’t hate!” She wept. 

Mjosgard bent back his arm as he approached Carlos, snapping his eyes shut as he felt the force of his run burst up his body and through the mace, eventually contacting with Carlos’ head. 

“STOP IT, CARLOS!!!” He yelled, surprised at his own volume. 

Carlos was thrown back, hitting the ground with a bone shattering thrash. Mjosgard took a deep inhale, trying his absolute best to catch his breath. 

He turned to the large slave that still held Shirahoshi with an iron grip, and furrowed his brows. 

“Let go of the princess, you fool!” Mjosgard yelled. 

The slave backed off, fear present in his eyes. 

The crowd had silenced, and all eyes were locked on him. 

“I...apologize...as a celestial dragon, I am utterly embarrassed.” He wheezed. “I’m sorry this fool brought such terror into the socializing plaza...” 

Mjosgard turned to Neptune, throwing his mace to the side. 

“You may have forgotten who I am, but I am deeply indebted to the Ryugu Kingdom, and, I have been waiting for your arrival,” he said

“You’re...” Neptune trailed off, holding an absolutely flabbergasted expression. 

“Queen Otohime changed me, and I am in great debt to you and the Ryugu Kingdom,” he said. “I will help you as much as I can,” 

Perhaps he could aid them, even if it could be in the smallest way. 

——

She didn’t like being without her father, but at least her new friends would be able to comfort her. 

Shirahoshi glanced down at Rebecca and Vivi, who were marveling at the detail of the marble walls, giving rather peculiar expressions as they did so. 

“Isn’t this exciting, Shirahoshi?” Rebecca said, smiling up at the mermaid. 

“It really is,” she replied. 

“You hadn’t been above the sea until now, right?” Vivi chimed in, tilting her head. 

Shirahoshi gave a silent nod, glancing around the large hallway. 

“I say we go around and explore,” Rebecca said, clasping her hands together. 

“But what if we cross another celestial dragon?” Vivi asked. 

“Well, we have one of our own, don’t we?” Rebecca grinned. 

“Shouldn’t we be using his power more responsibly, y’know, as to keep us safe?” Vivi sighed. 

“If we’re going to be here for the next week, then we should at least have some fun as we do so,” Rebecca said. “Besides, Mjosgard will make sure nothing else bad happens like that fiasco in the plaza.” 

“I don’t know...” Vivi sighed, crossing her arms. 

Rebecca grinned up at Shirahoshi, placing her hands on her hips. 

“What about you, Shirahoshi?” She asked. “Should we go explore?” 

The mermaid princess thought for a moment, placing a finger on her chin. A part of her wanted to stay put and be safe, but another part was curious, yearning for adventure. 

“That would be really fun!” Shirahoshi exclaimed. 

Vivi let out a defeated sigh as her arm was hooked around Rebecca’s, and she was dragged across the floor. 

“Alright! Let’s go find Mjosgard!” Rebecca said. 

Shirahoshi made a move to follow the two, but was halted by Vivi’s weary voice. 

“You should stay here where it’s safe, Shirahoshi, we’ll be back soon!” She called, right before disappearing around a corner with Rebecca. 

Shirahoshi let out a small sigh of disappointment, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. The princess certainly didn’t want to just wait around for them to come back, for she’d certainly get much too bored by then. 

Once she began to make her way down to the end of the hallway, she took a quick left, unaware of any passerby that may have lurked on that side. 

Coincidentally, she felt something run into her lower half, followed by a faint disgruntled ‘oof’. 

She looked down to see none other than Mjosgard, laying flat on the ground. 

Shirahoshi gasped, and quickly made an attempt to pull him to his feet with a small nudge of her large hands.

“I-I’m so sorry, Mister Mjosgard-sama!” She apologized, already feeling the tears starting to flow. 

“No no! It’s quite alright, Princess!” He replied, dusting off his torso. “I’m perfectly fine!” 

She gave a sniffle, wiping her eye from the tear that was about to fall. 

“I was looking for you, Mister Mjosgard-sama,” She said, leaning down on her elbows to look at him. 

“Ah, What a coincidence, I was just looking for you and the other princesses too,” he replied, giving a meek smile. 

She stared down at him with wide sparkling eyes, batting her eyelashes. 

“I wanted to know if you could take me for a walk,” she smiled. 

He scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes. 

“I’d love to princess, but it would be wise to find where those other two are,” He said. 

Deep down, Shirahoshi truly just wanted to explore by her own self. 

“We can look for them as you show me around, Mister Mjosgard-sama,” She said, making an attempt to be persuasive. 

“Oh, please, princess, no need for honorifics,” he chuckled nervously. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized with her head hung down to his level. 

“It’s quite alright, why don’t we go on that walk you wanted?” He said, gesturing down the hallway. “I’m sure there’s lots that you’d love to see,” 

 

— 

 

To say the princess was beautiful, would be quite an understatement. He considered her to be gorgeous. 

It was improper to say such things aloud, so he didn’t. But as each small thought and word was trapped in the back of his mind, his chest grew tighter and tighter, as if he was slowly being suffocated by tight iron chains. 

He kept his eyes front, trying to focus on walking, rather than her. 

It was going fine until she started to speak again. 

“Do you like it here, Mister Mjosgard?” Shirahoshi asked. 

No, I don’t. 

“Yes, I do,” he replied. 

“It’s nothing like the sea,” she smiled. “I’m glad you’re here helping me,” 

He damn near toppled over. 

“It’s the least I can do, for my actions ten years ago,” he sighed. “I hope I can try to make it up to you and your father,” 

Shirahoshi smiled again, and he felt strange contractions in his chest. 

“No one should hate each other, my mother would have wanted me to forgive you,” she said. 

“Do you...?” He asked, fiddling with his gloves as he continued to walk. 

“Of course, Mister Mjosgard, especially that you’re so nice now!” She giggled. 

His face grew warm at the compliment. 

“Thank you,” He said, giving a sheepish smile. 

 

—

 

He was different. Far, far more different. 

She thought it was cute when he stuttered. 

She also liked it when he’d fiddle with his gloves. 

Shirahoshi remembered when Vander Decken proposed so long ago, and when she told him he wasn’t her type. 

She remembered not even a few hours ago, when all the princes from different countries and islands were begging for her hand in marriage, and when she said that they weren’t her type. 

The mermaid princess didn’t know if Mjosgard might do such a thing, but by the slim chance he did...

Her usual answer to that particular question might change.

As the two crossed the plaza, she couldn’t help but continuously glance down at him. She secretly wondered if he had already eloped with some other celestial dragon.

She had many questions. 

“Mister Mjosgard-sama, have you married yet?” She blurted, breaking the silence and causing him to jump in surprise.

He stopped in his tracks, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“No, princess,” he said, averting his gaze. 

“You’re very nice, though,” she replied. 

“The other celestial dragons consider my behavior odd and unfitting,” he said. “I wouldn’t dare have more than one wife either, it would be improper, and very wrong,”

“Do you want to get married?” She asked. 

She only realized her poor choice of words once Mjosgard’s face was hit with a striking dark hue of red. 

“O-oh, I didn’t mean-!” She murmured, burying her face in her hands. 

“It’s ok, princess! I know what you meant,” he chuckled nervously. 

“Oh, but it was so embarrassing!” She exclaimed, turning away with her hands still clasped against her face. “You most definitely wouldn’t want to marry ME!”

She glanced back at him, peeking through her fingers. 

“I’m sure you’d be a wonderful wife to any lucky man out there,” he said, giving a weak smile. 

Shirahoshi felt her face burn against her hands as she looked down at him. There were far too many emotions shooting through her, and she was on the verge of crying again for no particular reason. 

He saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes again, and turned to a more distressed demeanor. 

“You’re so kind, Mister Mjosgard-sama!” She wept, sniffling repeatedly. 

In a single sudden motion, Shirahoshi collapsed, wrapping her large hands around Mjosgard’s entire body. 

——

The feeling was very strange. 

Her grip was weak, yet held a fiery emotion to it. Very strange indeed. 

Mjosgard nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly collapsed, and became even more anxious once she actually touched him. 

The tears were flowing from her lashed eyes like a waterfall, and her weeping was somehow getting even louder every second. 

“Please calm down, Princess! It’s quite alright!” He said, hovering a gloved hand over her large one, uncertain of what to do.

She paused her crying for a small moment to look him in the eyes, and he could say that her pitiful look made him feel horrible, even though he didn’t do anything. 

Suddenly, his entire body was yanked forward, and he found himself tucked between the girl’s thick pink hair and her shoulder. He tried to reduce as much contact as possible, but she was pulling him closer and closer by the second. 

“Uh...Princess?” He said. 

The brisk touch of her palm against his back sent a chill down his spine, and he almost let out an audible grunt. 

“Can you give me a hug?” She asked. 

Mjosgard didn’t know how he’d go about doing such a thing. 

Saying no would probably result in more tears, and saying yes would most likely produce a rather questionable outcome. 

“Of course, princess,” he replied, unable to believe the words coming from his mouth. 

Shirahoshi shifted back up to her usual height, still holding him close in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m such a crybaby,” she murmured.

His feet dangled in the air, and he found himself grabbing onto her shoulder for support. 

“I can be sensitive at times too,” He replied, his words wavering as he struggled to find grip. 

“I’ve been such a bother...” she mumbled.

Her outburst was certainly strange, and very random, but Mjosgard still felt the need to comfort her for some strange reason. 

Hesitantly, he lightly placed a hand against the side of her head. 

“You shouldn’t say such things about yourself,” he said, then smiling upon hearing her sniffling stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing a bit of inside Shirahoshi’s mind, and the way she deals with new feelings, such as romantic love, which she probably has yet to feel. Also wrote a bit of her crying spurts.
> 
> (I’d appreciate it if you didn’t burn me at the stake for this chapter, sorry if it makes no sense or comes off as strange)


	6. Violent Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I’m alive.

He was a monster, a demon, an absolute bastard. 

Under normal circumstances, Viola wouldn’t have been able to deal with Doflamingo’s behavior, or the entirety of him in general. 

But she was doing this for her kingdom, her father, her niece. 

For her sister. 

Viola took a sip of the tea in her hand, not once glancing up at the man across the table. He was shifting around and fidgeting like a child. 

“Violet, you know why we’re here, right?” He said in his usual tone. 

She thought about keeping his question unanswered for a moment, but ultimately decided to humor him for some reason. 

“To have lunch.” She replied simply, prompting a loud laugh from him. 

“Fufufufu! You’re hilarious, my dear.” He replied, propping his feet up on the table. 

She briefly scrunched her nose, but continued to drink her tea until it was gone completely. Doflamingo watched her silently, not tearing his gaze away for a second. 

Well, she merely assumed. Those ridiculous glasses didn’t give a defined answer. 

“You know what I like about you, Violet?” He asked, a grin crossing his lips. 

“What might that be?” She inquired begrudgingly. 

“You’re loyal.” He said. “You’re strikingly alluring, and certainly no pushover.” 

An anger sparked within her. Only two of those things were correct, and he was bold to assume she held absolute loyalty to him. If given the chance, she would slit his throat and throw his rotting corpse into the ocean. 

“You flatter me.” She replied.

He chuckled lowly, tilting his head to the side.

“Come closer.” He said, giving a small wave. 

Despite each and every one of her senses telling her otherwise, she got up out of her seat and walked over to his side of the table. Doflamingo then patted his thigh, keeping a shit-eating grin on that slender face of his. Viola knew exactly what he wanted, and hated even the mere idea of physical contact. 

“Sit.” 

Viola was belligerent, and stood her ground. 

“Aw, come, now.” He cooed. “Don’t be like that.” 

Unfortunately, she had no choice as he placed a hand on her hip, effectively pulling her right down onto his lap. He let out his signature laugh, leaning his head against her shoulder. 

“How fiery you are.” He murmured to himself. 

“That’s what you like, isn’t it?” She sighed. “Fiery women?” 

“Yes, But you’re different.” He hummed. “Your fire is of pure hatred and spite, unlike others.” 

Viola froze in place, not daring to move a muscle. 

“I know you hate me for whatever reason...but I just want you to know, that every second you do, makes me adore you even more.” He smiled, and it seemed to be a twinge of sincerity. “I love it when you’re angry.” 

By no means did this statement quench Viola’s bitterness, though it did make her question Doflamingo and his morality a bit more than she already had on multiple occasions. 

His arm was wrapped tightly around Viola’s body, and it seemed to be pulling her in even closer than she already was. Only adding to her discomfort was the feeling of his arousal, brushing against her thighs through fashionably hideous pants. 

“What is it about my anger that leaves you achingly hard?” She inquired, almost hesitantly. “I’m sure there’s plenty of women in this country that hold the same amount of hatred, if not more.” 

Doflamingo leaned his head forward, until their faces were mere inches apart. 

“Your anger is actually worth taking into consideration.” He replied. “All the others don’t mean a damn thing to me.” 

Viola felt the sudden urge to strangle him right then and there, but ultimately couldn’t due to his lips slamming into her own. She tried pulling away, but he gave her long strands of black hair a firm tug, which spurred an involuntary moan. 

Doflamingo broke the kiss for a moment, keeping the same smile on his face. She wanted to spit in his eye and call him garbage, but that might just make him lust for her even more. 

“Aren’t I lucky to have you?” He smiled. 

“You’re lucky you don’t have a knife lodged in your throat.” She huffed, desperately trying to catch her breath. 

“Oh, don’t tease.” He groaned, placing a hand over hers. “You know I can’t handle it,” 

Viola grabbed his chin firmly, digging her nails into the soft skin. 

“If my so called ‘teasing’ makes you go through insufferable torture, then I won’t bat an eyelash doing it again.” She spat. 

For a moment, Viola could have swore she heard his breathing hitch at her harsh words. 

“Mmm, is that a promise of a threat?” He asked, keeping his smile. 

She hated herself for this, truly. 

“Whichever makes you suffer the most, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but meh.

**Author's Note:**

> I need ship names for these as I go along, so feel free to give me ideas.


End file.
